


The Past and the Present

by Lolax74



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolax74/pseuds/Lolax74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson meet Audrey during a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After AoS 2x10. Mi first fanfiction. English is not my language so forgive me for my mistakes.

The mission looked simple enough. Entering the villa, mingle with the guests, waiting for the contact, recover data and return to base. Simple. No problem.  
Coulson and Skye were chosen for this work because it served a couple and Skye was the right person to control the data provided. Coulson would do a cover. Everything seemed to presage a mission finally fun and free of hazards. The evening, in fact, was nice.

"You know, to really mingle in the midst of all these people we should dance" Skye began from nothing.  
"I don't think it is needed. We just have to wait for the contact trying to attract less attention possible" Coulson had replied.  
"Spoilsports!" But Skye was really enjoying the evening after weeks of pain and anguish. Finally began to feel good in his new role and she had more than a suspicion that Coulson had chosen her for this mission to put it to the test, to see if she was really good about herself.  
"There he is! I think it's him. Let's keep an eye on and see if approach us" Coulson took Skye's arm and began to advance in the crowded room without losing sight of the target. Skye had also begun to follow his movements.

All quiet. Easy and simple. But suddenly the look of Coulson was attracted by a movement in the room and the agent turned white.  
"What happens Coulson?" said Skye looking in the direction of his gaze without noticing anything special "Coulson!" Skye continued to attract his attention.  
"Skye ......"  
"What is it, tell me, you're making me worry!"  
"Audrey is here!"  
"Audrey? Your Audrey? "  
Coulson could only nod letting his gaze towards a beautiful woman slightly older than Skye and infinitely more sophisticated, or at least that's Skye was thinking at that time.  
"Ok Coulson, do not panic! Do you want to talk to her? "  
"What? No, I can't, not here, not now .... "  
"Ok, ok, I get it! Let me think ...... . Ok, go out on the balcony. I will try to bring the contact and retrieve data as soon as possible. I will reach you there and we fly out as quickly as possible. Ok? "  
"I'm going to mess up the mission ...."  
"No, no, do not worry. We have everything under control! Out now, let me work! "

Coulson went on the balcony as agreed taking a whiskey from the waiter beside him feeling the need for something strong. What did Audrey there? She was a guest or was here for work? And who was the man who held her by the arm? Maybe he should go to her, but to do what? Trigger a reaction in the midst of all those people just when they were trying to go unnoticed during a mission? His mind was a total turmoil. He who for years on the field had always kept his cool even in the hottest hours was a total disaster, completely confused and worried by the situation. The thoughts were flying a thousand in his head when a familiar voice behind him brought him back to reality.

"Phil?”

The blood froze in his veins. Audrey was there, behind him. And there was no escape. He turned slowly. The look of Audrey was something he never wanted to see: despair, disbelief, pure pain. So many times in his mind had imagined the moment when he would see Audrey for the first time after his death and none of the scenarios that had imagined was coming close to this.

"Is that really you? You're alive! "  
"Audrey ...."  
"I knew it, I've always known ... ..I thought I was crazy but I knew you were alive, I felt, I felt ...."  
Audrey began to cry and his first impulse was to hug her, to comfort her but she kept him away with one hand.  
"How could you? How could you do this to me, make me believe your death, make me think that there was no more hope ... .I went to your funeral, I buried you... .I was on your grave so many times ... .. "  
"Audrey, I'm sorry but I can ... .."  
"What? Explain? And what can you tell me to explain? You've been faking your own death for a mission? That in two years you have not had the chance to get me a phone call, to send a letter to explain everything? Or do you want to tell me that you did it for my own good? Tell me Phil, I'm listening! "

Coulson was speechless, knowing that whatever he said would be just an excuse. Even to him his words seemed just an excuse. How could he think that Audrey understood? And tell her the truth? That he was dead and he was resurrected thanks to alien DNA? Not really the best explanation to try to recover their relationship ... ..

"Oh my God, I was so stupid! All this time crying over your photos, on our memories..... I thought you die as a hero! And all the time you were here, around and have fun with your missions ... Tell me the truth: you were there when Marcus Daniels sought me the second time? "  
"Yes, I was there, I could not tell you, but I was next to you, all the time ..... listen to me Audrey I understand how you feel but I swear that what happened was bigger than me! I was badly injured and when I started to feel better months had passed and the Agency has asked me to keep classified my survival. After months I thought that coming back to you might only suffer you more! I swear Audrey, there wasn’t a day that I have not thought about you but I could not tell you, I swear, please believe me! "

Audrey was in trance. She was beginning to understand that Phil, her Phil was alive. The anger was still all there, but now there was something bright after all this darkness.  
"Please Audrey, give me a chance, I want to explain! Let's get out of here. I'll take you home and talk "

Audrey's face was white as a ghost and the woman began to tremble. Coulson took immediately his jacket and handed it to the woman who accepted almost in trance. Coulson heard footsteps behind him and turning saw the worried look of Skye.

"Skye, you are all right?"  
"I am! How about you? "  
"This is my friend Audrey, Audrey, she is agent Skye, is with me on this mission"

Audrey looked Skye but seemed almost not to see her.

"Skye listen I have to talk to Audrey. You have recovered the data? "  
"Yes, of course, everything it's fine"  
"Well, would you mind returning to the base and upgrade the team? I'll join you as soon as possible "  
"No, do not worry, I'll go. Are you sure you're okay? "  
"Yes, thank you, we just need a bit 'of time alone"  
"Ok, then I go. It was a pleasure to meet Audrey "

Audrey seemed to wake up from his trance and smiled slightly to Skye who headed for the exit.

"Wanna go?" said Coulson  
"Yes, ok, but we walk, I need fresh air"

The two walked toward the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey and Coulson strolled along the tree-lined streets almost deserted. They talked about everything. Of what she had been hard to even get out of bed in the morning for several weeks after his "death"; how she had only recently resumed practicing for the upcoming concert season; how no, the man at the party was not his new boyfriend. Audrey had not been with anyone since his death. Friends, worried about her, had tried to organize dates but she still did not feel ready. Coulson told her how had been complicated the return to work after his rehabilitation; how he had really wanted to contact her every day; of how difficult it was now reconcile his position of Director of the Shield with the fact of being outlawed. All the tension of the first meeting faded step by step. Anger, frustration, distrust were still there but it was beginning to emerge even a feeling of calm for the first time in months in the life of both.  
They arrived at Audrey’s door.

"Would you like to drink something?"

Coulson stared at the woman "Audrey, if I come inside now I don’t think I'll be able to leave you tomorrow".

******* 

The first light of the morning saw them in bed like the old days when he had to leave for a long mission and the couple spent the night talking and making love to prepare for the long separation that awaited them. Coulson’s phone signaled the arrival of a message.

"They call me from the base. We are in the middle of a mission, and I have to go back but maybe I can free myself later and I could come back here or ... "

"No, Phil, no"

"No?"

"No. I know that now my mind is not clear. I'm still confused by all that has just happened ... last evening and tonight ... but we can’t go back, we can’t pretend that everything is like two years ago ... "

"Audrey ...."

"No, Phil, listen. What did you think? To come back here, make love to me, fly away again and leave me here waiting, knowing that at any moment I could again get a phone call ... No, Phil, I can’t! "

"But Audrey we should not decide anything now. We can see each other as soon as I am free and from there, one step at a time ... "

"No, sorry Phil. I love you, I loved you and I always loved you but I can’t go back to that life. "

Coulson’s phone signaled a new message. The time was short and everything was collapsing around him again ... but Audrey was right. He fled from everything and everyone, he died and rose again, he no prospect for the future. How could compel Audrey in this life?

"Ok, I get it. You're right. I'm not sure the man with which to think about the future .... "

"No, Phil, this is not ..."

"No, ok, I get it. But now I have to go ... "

Coulson dressed quickly wanting to get away from there before reconsider the whole situation. At the door he just simply kiss her lightly on the lips and Audrey closed the door behind her. And Audrey collapsed, collapsed in tears after having once again lost her Phil. Coulson stayed with his hand resting on the door for a few minutes as to not wanting to get away from this reality that he believed he had lost and lost again in the morning light. Then he walked down the road without really thinking about the direction to take.

He walked for a long time in thought when he realized he was followed by a car. Turning recognized Skye’s SUV. He let him accosted and Skye rolled down the window.

"Do you want a ride?"

Coulson sat at the passenger side smiling slightly to Skye to thank her.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah!"

The two made their way to the base and Coulson was grateful for the discretion of Skye who asked nothing of the previous night.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks following the meeting with Audrey passed like a dream in Coulson’s mind. A job after the other, a mission after the other. Life really does not leave much time for romance or to build a family. He always known it but for a moment he thought that with Audrey things could be done differently.  
Skye watched him from afar, but always present and discreet, careful not to invade his space. In recent months she had begun to understand how Coulson thought and she could see his increasing melancholy. She knew that he needed time and that Audrey would remain still in his heart but life would go on without her. Would not be easy but Coulson was strong and would overcome this too.  
Meanwhile, there was a mission to carry out.

"These are the latest results of the tracing. Movement in these areas at 5 pm, 9 pm and then nothing until the morning. We have a large window of time to enter, retrieve the device and disappear before dawn. "

"Ok Skye, seems perfect. Tell the team, we act tonight "

"Okay! I was thinking of going with May, Hunter and Bobby. You'll be on communications with Mack and Fitz-Simmons as a back up. Ok? "

"Ok but I will be in the field. Leave Bobby on communications "

"Ok, you're the boss!"

Coulson smiled because if it was true that he was the Director of Shield Skye gained day after day more and more confidence and competence. It was not far from the day when he could give her the "keys of the kingdom." It would have been a hard job and an ungrateful life but Coulson was certain that Skye was the right person to the job.  
Since the definitive break with Audrey, Coulson tried to go on a mission on the field as much as possible. May was obviously contrary wanting to protect from any risk but Coulson had the need to feel alive and useful.

The mission consisted in entering into an Hydra facility to recover stolen documents to the Triskelion. A precious hard disk tracked after a lot of research on the part of Skye and his new team. Skye and Coulson were going to search the hard disk while May and Hunter would control the rest of the building to ensure a protected escape route and find out what else was inside. After disabling the alarm to one of the back doors the group split, each to his own goal. Coulson and Skye began to advance in the corridors. No sign of the Hydra soldiers and this was very strange.

"Does not it seem a bit 'too easy?" said Coulson.  
"Yes but this is a secondary office, perhaps Hydra does not believe there is need for ..." her words were interrupted by a series of shots towards their direction.  
"Down!" screamed Coulson seeking shelter behind a corner "We try to get to the room to retrieve the hard drive. From there we will try to get out of the window "  
"Ok Coulson, Go!"  
The two began to run in the opposite direction to that of the shots and reached the room.

"Ok Skye. Let get the hard disk "

Fortunately the room was of medium size and looked more like an office than a lab. Skye began to rummage in the two desks and in the closet while Coulson protected the entrance.

"You found it?"  
"Just a sec boss, give me a minute ..."

Coulson began to have a strange feeling in the stomach, as of imminent danger. He knew that Hydra soldiers were trying to find them but was also sure that May and Hunter were ready to cover their escape.

"There he is!" exclaimed Skye with satisfaction by putting the disk in his backpack "we can go boss".

Coulson warned May and Hunter via radio. Observing the corridor the way seemed free and they headed for the escape route. They managed to make just a few steps, and again they were under fire.

"May we're shooting at. We need to change direction" warned Coulson already pushing Skye away from enemy fire “Go Skye, we have to get out of here!"

The bullets continued to squirt over their heads until they managed to find an open door to the stairwell. They began to descend, hoping to find a way out of the garage. Skye slowly opened the door and saw the guards talk to each other.

"Coulson the way is not clean. We have to wait until they go away" Skye said without taking her eyes from the guards. She heard a verse of pain and she turn finding Coulson on the ground, back on the wall, in pain, blood on his hand.

"Coulson!" Skye was at his side in an instant "Why you did not tell me that you had been hit?"

Coulson did not answer and Skye began to unbuckle his bulletproof vest to see the wound. Two bullets had passed below the vest. One seemed to be passed through the side but for the second she could not find the exit hole. Both wounds were bleeding profusely.  
Coulson groaned in pain as Skye was trying to stop the blood.

"I have to get you out of here. Simmons will take care of you but we have to hurry!"

Coulson simply nodded and with the help of Skye managed to pull himself up, not without a lot of pain.

"Ok let's go!"

Skye put her arm around Coulson’s waist to support him. At each step Coulson was leaning more and more to the girl, as if he were rapidly losing his strength.

"C’mon Coulson, try to resist!" Skye was beginning to panic. The wound looked serious, Coulson had not said a word, the way out seemed a long way off. Realizing that walk with Coulson now completely resting on her was impossible, Skye seek a sheltered corner of the garage and hid.  
Coulson eyes were almost closed and Skye try to wake him up.

"Coulson! Look At Me! Do not you dare pass out now! We have to go away from here! "

Coulson opened with great struggle his eyes, trying to smile at Skye to reassure her but did not succeed. Skye stopped again to look at the wound but the blood did not seem to stop.

"Skye listen..."

"Don't even think about it, don't you dare say it ... soon we'll be out of here, together!" Skye was trying to think how to get out quickly of this situation "May can you hear me?"

"Skye, where are you? We are at the meeting point"

"Coulson was hit and we are hidden in one of the garages. We need an extraction. Quickly "

May's voice betrayed no emotion but Skye knew what was going through at that moment in her head.

"Skye stay there. I am tracing you with the gps. Give us a few minutes "

Skye checked that no Hydra guards were in sight and turned again to check Coulson.

"You're burning! You have a fever ... " Coulson had already clouded vision and hearing. Skye's voice seemed to come from far away and she was just a blurred figure in front of his eyes. From experience he knew that he would soon completely lost conscience and his only concern was that Skye was in danger because of him.

"Skye I'm sorry ..."  
"Of what? Of being hit? I don’t think it's your fault ... "  
"I should have stayed to communications ..."  
"Bullshit! There is no other partner that I wanted next to me in this mission"

Skye was trying not to show the panic that was attacking her. Every breath of Coulson seemed to bring agony to his body and May was not yet in sight. Skye tried to apply pressure to the wound and Coulson had lost sensitivity because he no longer complained about it. Skye tried to get him a drink of water, but even this small action seemed too hard to him.

"Ok Coulson, May is coming. Now we will soon be back to the base and you will have Simmons taking care of you and we will study the hard disk. You just have to hold on, to hear my voice and keep awake"

Her voice. Her voice had always been one of the things that most had touched him. Her voice had fascinated him well before he met her while listening to the recorded messages for the Rising Tide. Her voice had saved him from the nightmare of the memory memories, twice. Her voice had guided him out of the tunnel of Puerto Rico when everything seemed lost. And now her voice held him anchored as he felt more and more tired.

Skye turned but the man had now eyes closed and he was breathing heavily "May will be here soon!" Skye was now in panic and also May’s look when she arrived in front of Coulson was not completely unruffled as her usual "Let's take him on. Right Away!"

The three of them managed to carry him in the van that was hidden next to the exit. Hunter was driving toward the base. Skye held Coulson’s head on her legs as she tried to wake him but he seemed too weak to even open his eyes.

"Coulson open your eyes! Please! "

But open his eyes now was an effort beyond his reach.


	4. Chapter 4

Coulson did not think that light could be so painful. Yet his head seemed to explode in this light. Everything was like in a dream. He could hear voices in the distance but was convinced to recognize the origin: Skye, May, perhaps Simmons ... He tried to follow the flow of voices mingled in his head. Someone was calling him, but even with all the desire to respond nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. He could not remember how he could be ended there. And then there where it was? At the base? The effort to recall was huge and he felt his strength leave him slowly. Then only darkness.

Skye continued to call Coulson name to try to bring him back to consciousness.

"Coulson! Coulson! Open your eyes!” Skye still kept his head on her legs "May he is not responding, he can’t open his eyes, and he is burning with fever ... "

May meanwhile was trying to stop the blood from the wound "We're almost there, Simmons is already in pre-alarm ..." but his voice was not as stable as usual.

The trip to the base was one of the longest they could remember despite Hunter was going at full speed. Simmons arrived in the hangar already with a stretcher.

"Quickly, move him here, we have to take him immediately to medical room!"

Simmons immediately began to check the wound. The second bullet had to be extracted and immediately she had to picking up his blood pressure. Skye continued to stand beside Coulson trying to quiet murmuring words in his ear, even if she was sure that he could not hear her. May helped Simmons while with a look of concentration worked around Coulson quickly knowing that time was a vital factor. After more than two hours Simmons could declare Coulson out of the woods. It would take a bit of time and rest but their boss would be back in action soon.   
Skye thought that this was the happiest moment of his life.

*******

Skye spent two days next to Coulson’s bed and he finally tried to open his eyes with great difficulty.

"Hey boss, welcome back!"

Coulson turned his head toward the voice of Skye, still with blurred vision.

"Skye, what happened?" Coulson said hoarsely.

"It's okay, you're at the base, the mission went well. Apart from the fact that you tried to die. Again. Remember the mission? We have recovered the hard drive, but you've been hit. Lost a lot of blood and you made us worry a bit but Simmons has fixed everything. Now you just need to rest "

Coulson tried to process all the information received. His brain seemed to work in slow motion.

"How long?"  
"Two days. You slept for two days but Simmons said it was normal "  
"What about you? Did you sleep? "  
"This is a nice way of saying that I look like hell?" Skye said, laughing.  
"You could not look like hell even trying" Coulson said and he felt very tired already after only two sentences exchanged with Skye who realized the situation.  
"Try to rest a little more. The whole situation was a bit hard, you just have to rest, ok? I'll be here when you wake up! "

Coulson could barely mutter "thanks" before darkness enveloped him again.

*******  
After a week Coulson began to feel human again. His body began to react and Simmons had been able to lower the medication that made him confused and tired. The wound still hurt like hell but the improvement was evident every day. The forces were returning slowly.  
And Skye was always there, at his side. Initially it had been bothering him but Skye had reassured him that she was sleeping and eating enough and selfishly Coulson was glad of her company, hating being relegated to bed without doing anything.  
Skye felt his impatience and brought on his bed dossiers and files to be seen together for the next missions knowing that this would make him less nervous. Soon Coulson began to get up from the bed although Skye insist to be present after he almost fell to the ground having demanded too much of his still weak body.

After two weeks he could move back into his room. Skye spent her days on his bed, cross-legged beside him, studying the mountains of files that were on his desk.

"This looks like a good target Coulson. Weapons, documents and we could really give a good shot at Hydra "  
"Yes, it looks promising. Maybe this time I will be on communications ... "  
"Stop it! You were great in mission and anyone could be hit. Self-pity does not suit you ... "

Coulson stared Skye curiously. He was trying to figure out what had changed in recent weeks between them. Certainly, after Puerto Rico every day they were getting closer. Coulson still could feel the fear of lose her in that tunnel and Skye was still unsure of her transformation, still in doubt if she could be a danger but Coulson, most of the rest of the team, had been close to her without doubts.

One evening they found themselves shoulder to shoulder in his bed. After working for hours the files had been set aside and they were watching a movie, one of the few moments of relax that they had decided to treat themselves after weeks of work and rehabilitation. The proximity of Skye had brought Coulson to rethink his situation with Audrey. The woman was right: a relationship with a person outside his work was impossible. Too many secrets, too many lies, too many nights spent on a mission without even being able to make a phone call. Shield had explicitly forbidden relationships between colleagues but it was no surprise that these were so common. He himself, always respectful of the manual Shield almost to boredom, had a couple of stories with his colleagues during long missions in some remote and lonely place. These stories usually work well because they were both on the same page, they kept company, without much involvement, and it made life in the field slightly less depressing.

But Skye was another thing. It was not to keep company or to seek casual sex. No, with Skye would never have been possible like that. And then why he had begun to think of Skye in this way? Of course the proximity of these weeks helped but it was not just that. Skye had struck his heart and his imagination from the first day they met. Their relationship grew every day and Coulson found himself to repress a deep anguish at the thought that the moment he had been better Skye would resume her ordinary life and they would have seen each other much less.

“What is wrong? I have something on my face?” Coulson realized that for several minutes he was staring Skye.  
"No, that is ... the movie is very nice, is it?"  
"Yes, even if you're not watching it. What is wrong?”

Coulson's mind ran in all directions. Why he was thinking of kissing Skye? And how she would react? Sure, she definitely felt something but maybe it was just friendship and affection and try to kiss her would only have complicated things, would have made her uneasy, and could ruin everything ...  
His train of thought was interrupted by Skye on his lips. And Coulson knew that he was very stupid because Skye kiss was really the most natural thing in the world.

Skye flinched slightly "You were thinking about this?"  
Coulson nodded "Is it that obvious?"  
"Enough. And then I'm very good at reading you!”

This time it was Coulson to kiss her and it was not just a kiss, were dozens of kisses, a struggle of passion as if once you open the lid could not be closed anymore. Skye had slipped on him and after the kisses began little touches increasingly not so little.  
Coulson was worried that everything was going too fast and frankly was a bit worried at the thought of making love with Skye there, in this moment, because between the wound and the drugs he was taking he was not sure about his body, but its rapidly growing erection removed all doubt.

"Skye, are you sure?" he felt the need to ask, but it was clear that Skye was very sure, more sure than him.  
"What do you say?" she said, laughing, "Now shut up and lose your pants!"

*******

The body heat of Skye beside him woke him up earlier than usual. The feeling was more than pleasant and long forgotten. Skye slept with her back to him and he had spent the night hugging her from behind, like not wanting to let her go. Coulson moved and a pang struck him on the side where the wound was healing. Coulson tried to stifle a moan but Skye was awake in an instant.

"What is wrong? Are you okay?” and she was already checking the wound.  
Coulson was on his back trying to breathe normally “It's nothing, just a twinge"  
"I call Simmons"  
"No, really it is nothing. Just give me a second…”

Skye watched him for a moment and relaxed “Ok, but no more overstrain for you mister"

Coulson laughed pulling Skye toward you “Nothing? Not even this?” and kissed her passionately.  
“This is fine but if you want more you have to leave me in command ..."

For the first time in a long time Coulson felt good to leave the command to someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks flew next to Skye. Coulson wondered every day how he could be so stupid all this time. Being with Skye was great. After a moment in which they had kept their relationship a secret, they decided to share the news with the rest of the team. No one was surprised. The thing that amazed Coulson was the total naturalness of every step they took: sex, sharing the bed every night, Skye who moved permanently to his room, a vacation day stolen between a mission and spent in some stupid activity, just for the pleasure of doing something normal like every couple. The work had been affected from this relationship but in a good way. Their bond, already tight from the start, was improving every day and missions were prepared almost without speaking so tight their relationship was.  
Skye was a breath of fresh air and for the first time in his life Coulson found himself happy, despite everything. And that worried him. In fact he had given up happiness so long ago, almost without realizing it, and now he was almost afraid that all this would disappear suddenly.  
The worst part was when in missions, together or separate, they were risking their lives on the field. But Skye became more skillful and Coulson was not one to hold her back or limit her.

"... And then I triggered the device and everything went as planned by Fitz. No problem ".

This had become their habit, talk of missions to bed, after sex, when anxiety for the mission was now silent (especially for Coulson) and stay in bed embraced seemed almost a miracle.

"Well, so now we can spend many nice days to analyze the data collected ...." Coulson replied.  
"You make it sound boring ...."  
"Well, it does not seem very interesting ..."  
"What if I told you we could do it from the comfort of the bed?" Skye said with a grin.  
"I like the way you think ..." said Coulson recovering their favorite activity.

*******

But things quickly took an unexpected turn.  
Coulson and Skye were in his office, he on the big table in the center of the room surrounded by dozens of boxes, she at his desk. Coulson’s mobile signaled an incoming message.

"Hey boss, is for you!" said Skye handing the phone to Coulson who took it without looking away from the paper he was reading. Then he opened the message and all the color drained from his face.  
Skye had returned to sit down but saw his reaction.

"What happened?" Coulson was still staring at his cell phone in disbelief. Skye approached him and he looked up at her "Okay, now you're really scaring me. What is it?” Skye said again.

"I received an alert ... regards Audrey ..." said Coulson. Skye knew that whatever it was she was not going to like it “What is an alert? What does it say?”

"I had set a research report in case Audrey had gone into hospital for any reason. I used to watch her and protect her. I never received any warning, so far ... "

“And what does it say? Is she okay? Something happened?”

Of all the things that Coulson could have said at that moment, that he said was really unexpected “Audrey is in the hospital because she is pregnant!”

*******

Skye stared Coulson. She could only imagine what was going through his head. After a quick check in the archives of the hospital she found that Audrey was well, she had a slight disorder and had been hospitalized for the night as a precaution. Her medical records showed that she was pregnant about 28 weeks and doing the math all returned to the night that Coulson and Audrey had spend together. Sure, Audrey might even meet someone soon after him but knowing her that was very unlikely. Audrey was pregnant with Coulson’s child.

"What are you doing? Are you going to stay all day staring at the window?” Skye said a little more rude than she intended.

Coulson stared at her with an undefined look "Skye I am sorry ..."

Skye sighed "Look Coulson, no need to be sorry. I'm not angry, just surprised. There is nothing to apologize for. You saw Audrey after two years. You thought it would work and it is not as if we were together at the time. It's just that I did not understand. Now what do you want to do? "

Coulson looked at her with a look more honest than he meant “I do not know!”

Skye felt the world collapsing on her. It was all too good to be true.

"Ok look, maybe we can take a break ... you need your space to reflect and you will need to talk to Audrey and ..." Coulson looked at her with a look of pure confusion.

“What are you saying? Why should we take a break? You said you were not angry?”

“Don’t you want to try to get back with Audrey?” now it was Skye turn to be confused.

“Skye, maybe I am not saying this enough, but I love you. I love you like I've never loved anyone in my life. Even Audrey. With her I thought I could have a normal life, a normal relationship but did not work. I no longer think of her. She is a beautiful memory, sometimes painful, but you are my life now and I don’t want anything to change. Sure, I want to talk to Audrey because this thing is bigger than me ... a son ... and I don’t want her to suffer because of me. I want to talk to her and see if I can help in some way, but I swear to you, believe me, as long as you want me I'll be next to you! "

Skye was practically in tears and Coulson took her in his arms holding her close as he had never done. Together they would find a solution, as always.

*******

During the trip to Portland, Skye and Coulson exchanged just a few words, the tension was so strong that Skye had insisted on driving to leave Coulson to his thoughts. Skye stopped the SUV in front of Audrey’s house where few months earlier she had picked up Coulson.

“Ok, here we go!” Skye said, trying to pull Coulson out of his thoughts. He stared at the house without moving.

“You know, you would be at her door much sooner if you really move" Skye was trying to lighten the situation, but without success. Eventually Coulson sighed, gave her a long kiss and left the car.

"Wait for me here?" he asked Skye.

"Of course! You'll find me here!" he smiled and walked toward the house.

After ringing the bell Coulson waited a few seconds and the door opened. Audrey was there, always beautiful with a nice bump in sight and looked almost terrified.

"Phil, what are you doing here?"

"Listen Audrey it was not my intention to control you but I know. And I'm here "

"Come in!" said Audrey annoyed, pushing him into the house and checking out that there was no one in sight.

"Phil, what are you thinking?"

"Audrey, is my baby, right?"

The girl stared at him for a long time almost undecided on how reply “ok Phil is yours but you are not going to be the father."

"What do you mean?" Said Coulson confused.

"Listen, Phil I don’t have much time. Mark will be here any minute .... "

"Who is Mark?"

"Mark is my partner, the man who has agreed to stand by me even though pregnant with another"

"Audrey, what’s happening?"

“After we spent that night together my life was tough. I thought all the time to call you, to get you back, I thought I was making a mistake. And then I found out I was pregnant. I did not know what to do. I was happy, I was destroyed. Phil really, I had no idea what was the right thing to do. Then when I was two months pregnant Mark asked me to get out. He is a colleague of mine and we've known for a couple of years. He tried several times to ask me out but I had always refused. Then he heard about my pregnancy and knew that I did not have a boyfriend so he offered to listen to all my problems. And talking to him I have clarified many things. We began to see each other and I was fine. He accepted the fact that I got pregnant by accident, during a night of casual sex with someone I just met. Obviously I could not tell him about you. And now we're together for a few months and all is going well. We are building a family, in a peculiar way but it’s working. And we are happy. Please Phil, do not spoil it".

Coulson was petrified. The idea that someone could be a father to his son made him feel sick.

"Phil, please. What future would have a child with you? Would always be at risk, someone could use to blackmail you, we would always be in danger and on the run ... "

Again Audrey was right. A child would be at risk next to him. And if he was discovered by Hydra? Coulson would never have forgiven himself and he would only have ruined Audrey’s life again...

"Audrey ...." but he did not know what to say.  
"Phil I know it's difficult but we have no choice. Our son will never know about you!" These words hurt him more than Loki’s scepter in his chest.

Coulson nodded "I can see him at least once? When he is born? "  
Audrey looked at him with tears in his eyes. She nodded.

"You can see him but just when Mark is not around. It would be too complicated to explain ... "  
"Ok ...."  
"Phil ..."  
"Ok, ok, I go!"

For the second time in a few months Coulson crossed the threshold of Audrey’s house leaving behind an almost unbearable despair and again for the second time Skye pick him up in the car without asking.


	6. Chapter 6

After the second meeting with Audrey life resumed as usual, between work, missions and research. Apparently Coulson seemed to behave as usual but now Skye knew him well and she knew that these weeks were spent waiting for the news of the birth of Audrey’s son.   
Even the relationship between them was growing without problems but Skye noted a growing restlessness. What she wanted was to be closer to him, help him in this moment of confusion but Coulson had always been very close, a little for character and a bit for training, and even though their romance had make him more open, however in him remained blind spots and secrets. And Skye did not want to invade these spaces; it seemed a miracle that Coulson had thrown in this love story without second thoughts and feelings of guilt. And so Skye merely wait with him. 

*******   
The long-awaited message came in a quiet afternoon while Skye and Coulson were at work in his office. Skye knew immediately from Coulson’s look that was time. 

"Ok, let's go?" said Skye.   
"Will you come with me?" said Coulson almost amazed.   
"Sure ... if you want me!" 

Coulson simply replied tightening Skye, still incredulous that Skye had remained at his side. For a moment he thought he had ruined everything between them but Skye had amazed him again. Coulson had promised himself that just passed this time so special he would do anything to prove to Skye as he loved her and would spend the rest of his life with her trying to be the best boyfriend possible. 

On the way to the hospital Coulson stop by a warehouse. Under the curious gaze of Skye he explain everything. 

"This is one of my secret warehouse where I keep money, false documents and weapons for emergency. If anything happens to me I want you to bring all the money to Audrey". 

Coulson then took an envelope, and put a lot of money on it. Then put the envelope in a package with a green baby-suit. 

They arrived at the hospital and went to the room where Audrey had been housed. Skye passed by the door and realized that Mark was inside, so the two went to the nursery to see if the child was there.   
Arrived in front of the glass they tried to read the names and she was there: a beautiful baby girl. Audrey had called Anna and he only thought that Anna Coulson was a beautiful name.   
Skye watched him lost in the eyes of the girl who had the same color of his eyes. And she could not help but think that Coulson would be a fantastic father and what would be like to have a child with him. 

A nurse came and took away the child and Coulson followed her with his eyes. The two went back to the floor, and after a quick check they saw that Mark was gone and Audrey was alone in the room with the girl. 

"Wait here a moment?" Asked Coulson touching her arm.   
"I'll wait outside, in the park" and watched him go with a smile. 

Coulson knocked lightly on the door for fear of waking the little girl. When he saw her it was clear that for her it was not so easy to close the door to the father of her daughter. 

"I did not expect you so soon" said Audrey.   
"I did not want to miss her first moments ..." The picture in front of him was something he would never have imagined: Audrey, still beautiful despite the fatigue of childbirth, was holding Anna who was awake and moving her hands toward her Mom. Coulson had no words, was mesmerized by this. 

"Do you want to hold her?" said Audrey pulling him out of his thoughts.   
"Can I?" Coulson leaned to Audrey and picked the baby girl. His look was pure worship and Audrey could not help but feel a pang. 

"You have your cell phone?" asked Audrey.   
"Yes, why?"   
"I'll take you a picture with her" 

Audrey took his cell phone and made a couple of pictures with Anna in his arms and then only a couple of the little girl.   
Coulson put his child in her mother's arms. 

"Are you all right?" asked Coulson.   
"Yes, all in all it was fine!"   
"And Mark?"   
"Mark is happy and he was close to me all the time. Now he went to work but he will be back here soon"   
"Okay!" 

Coulson was silent still staring at her daughter. He took the envelope with the suit and the money and handed it to Audrey. 

"It's not much but it will help you for her early years ..." 

Audrey opened the envelope and was astonished. She had no idea how much money they were but they were a lot. 

"Phil, you do not have ... .."   
"I know, I know you have a good job and that Mark will take care of you and Anna but I wanted to at least participate in some way. Please, take them and if you do not need now put them aside for when she grows up. Maybe you can say that they are from a distant uncle who wanted to see her grow up but could not .... " 

Audrey closed envelope and placed it beside him. 

"Phil I'm sorry for everything ..."   
"Audrey this is the best moment of my life. I would have never imagined to become a father, and you have made possible. I'm sorry for everything I did, but I hope that sometimes you will remember me fondly watching Anna" 

Coulson leaned on Audrey and kiss her lightly on the lips. 

"I'm going, but you know that if you ever need anything I'll be here in a moment. Take care of her!" 

Coulson left the room and went to the exit. He walked in the park and sat down on the grass, in front of the pond. He heard footsteps behind him and Skye sat down beside him. Skye looked at him. His face was streaked with tears. 

"I'm a father!" was the only thing he could say for a while. Skye hugged him.


End file.
